Grandpa Kurt?
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: 'What was your first kiss like'   Kurt looks back on his first kiss, and tells his little granddaughter about it.


_This was just an idea I had...so enjoy!_

* * *

'Grandpa Kurt?'

Kurt looked up at the small, shy girl in the hallway.

'Yes my darling?'

The redheaded girl walked up and sat on his lap. 'What was your first kiss like? Was it magical?' Her dark brown eyes looked up in excitement.

Kurt grinned, pushing back his perfect hair. 'Well, it was about 50 years ago...'

*50 Years Earlier*

Kurt was humming along to a song on the radio when he saw a sweet red car on the side of the road. It was strangely familiar. He decided to pulled over and see what was wrong, figuring he'd seen it at the shop and knew the person.

Or perhaps not.

'Hey soul sister! Ain't that Mr Mister on the radio? Stereo. The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey-'

'Yup I know how it goes Blaine. We practiced it in Warblers too many times for me not to know it.'

Blaine, who had his feet up on the dash and a thumb out the side, practically fell off his seat, into the pedals. He looked up from under the steering wheel, a complete mess of limbs and curls.

'Hi.'

Kurt let out a heap of giggles and pulled out his iPhone. _Click_. 'Well that moment is now permanently in my iPhone.'

Blaine stuck out his tongue. _Click_.

'Oh stop taking pictures of me and let me get out minus the embarrassment.' The boy muttered as he tried to get out, but he was stuck.

Kurt giggled. 'You're stuck.'

Blaine looked up at him pleadingly. 'Yes, I am.'

Kurt stuck his head up. 'I'm not helping until you ask me to.'

The boy sighed. 'Please?'

'Please what?'

'Oh help me outta the car already!'

Kurt smiled sweetly and opened the car door, crawling onto the passenger seat.

'Okay, grab my hands. On the count of 3. 1..2..'

'3!' Blaine suddenly exclaimed, pulling Kurt onto him with a dignified squeak.

'Hey no fair!' Kurt pushed himself off Blaine and huffed. 'I'm not helping anymore.'

'Oh please! Pretty please?'

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand. He sat up and smiled.

'Well that was fun.'

Kurt laughed and laid himself down along the leather seat. 'Why are you on the side of the road?'

'Something went crackle bang pop! And then my car stopped working so I waited for someone to be kind enough to help me.'

'Hmm...' Kurt shifted in the leather seat, enjoying the lack of cover from the sun. 'This is nice.' He could feel Blaine's head against his hip.

'Yeah it is. Especially when it's running.'

Kurt, not realising what he was doing, put a hand in Blaine's hair, running through the hot curls.

'You hair isn't gelled...It's nice like this.' When Blaine sighed contently Kurt stopped, and slowly retracted his hand.

'Oh please don't stop. That felt nice.' The older boy gave Kurt puppy dog eyes. 'Please?'

Kurt grinned. 'You silly sook.' He ran a hand through the curls again, bringing a goofy grin to Blaine's face. 'Are you going to start purring too?'

The older boy chuckled. 'Maybe. I could try.'

'Don't. You look silly as it is, you don't want to sound silly too.'

Blaine tilted his head back. 'Meow.'

Kurt let out an embarrassing giggle. 'Oh that was so cute.'

'Meow meow?'

'I don't speak cat Blaine.'

The older boy just grinned. 'Meow, meow meow meow?'

'Cats do more than meow.'

Blaine thought for a moment before hissing at Kurt. The younger boy turned red and giggled, rolling onto his side and curling up with laughter.

'Hmm yes I agree. They make more than one type of noise.'

Kurt was still giggling into the seat. Blaine sighed, and rested a hand on the knee in front of him.

'I'm getting up.' He heaved and found himself off-balance, and with a muttered curse he fell onto the seat.

'Please move your legs Kurt.' Blaine whispered and he sat in the passenger seat, with a giggling boy beside him.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ankles and with a shocked squeak pulled them over his legs. He stared at Kurt's boots.

'Cute.'

Kurt groaned. 'Those are my driving shoes.'

Blaine slowly eased them off, plonking them down at his feet. He knew Kurt was tempted to yell, 'Careful!' but he resisted thankfully, and started squealing when Blaine tickled his feet.

'Stop it! Stop it!' Kurt curled into a ball and looked at him through a gap in his human shield. Blaine chuckled, watching as the sun started to set.

'Aww I'm sorry. I had to see if you were ticklish.'

Kurt huffed and jumped out. 'I'm going to see if I can get you going.' He lifted the bonnet, and a puff of smoke left him coughing.

'Shit, Kurt are you alright?' Blaine was by his side in an instant, a hand on his back.

'Yeah fine, your fanbelt is dead.'

'Oh man. I take it you don't have a spare fanbelt?'

Kurt shook his head. 'And even if I did it wouldn't be the right size.'

Blaine sighed. 'Can I catch a lift with you?'

Kurt sighed. 'Only after I've had enough of your totally cool car.' He slid back in; hands on the steering wheel, pretending to drive.

Blaine chuckled and slid in next to him, propping his chin on Kurt's shoulder. 'You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream.' He hummed slowly.

Kurt smiled. 'The way you turn me on. I can't breathe. Let's run away and don't ever look back.'

'Don't ever look back.' Blaine echoed as Kurt's eyes found his. A hand left the steering wheel and brushed Blaine's cheek.

The older boy leaned in, waiting for Kurt's response. He got a shock when Kurt pressed those soft lips to his own, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck when the older boy kissed deeper, slipping a tongue in.

Kurt absolutely melted as Blaine's hands pressed into his back, pulling him closer in that slightly rough, but still gentle way.

When they had to breathe, they were grinning and gasping like fish out of water. Blaine leaned in quickly.

'I love you.'

Kurt grinned against him. 'I love you too.'

They embraced, finally glad they were together. Kurt buried his face into Blaine as the older boy started kissing his neck.

'Blaine...'

'What?'

Kurt pulled back. 'Maybe we should get going.'

Blaine sighed. 'I really want to say screw that idea.'

'Then say it.'

The older boy glanced up. 'Screw that.'

Kurt lunged at Blaine, pushing him back and straddling him. 'Good.' He kissed Blaine, taking charge and slipping his tongue in.

'Grandpa Kurt? Keep telling the story please.'

Kurt had stopped talking after he'd told his granddaughter the part where they kissed. He smiled.

'I think the rest of that story is for another time. Maybe when you're older.'

'What story are we telling?' A short man with greying curls was leaning against the door.

'Grandpa Blaine!' The girl exclaimed, running over to him. He lifted her up and put her on his hip.

'Hey Alexis darling.'

'Grandpa Kurt was just telling me about his first kiss.' Blaine smiled and looked up, trying to remember. When he did, his eyes went wide, because it wasn't just kissing they'd done.

'Kurt, dear? How much of that story did you tell?' Blaine was biting his lip.

The man smiled. 'Just enough, my darling.' He elegantly rose from his chair and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. Alexis was giggling from his arms.

Kurt smiled at her, brushing back her hair. 'Hmm, your hair is curly like your Grandpa's you know?'

Alexis nodded. 'And red like Grandma Rose.'

Kurt smiled. Grandma Rose was Lexie's long-time girlfriend and surrogate for him and Blaine's 3 children. They were also Rose and Lexie's children. They all grew up with 4 gay parents. And not one of them turned out gay.

But their grandchildren on the other hand, where showing some signs. Kurt sighed and decided to worry about it another time.

'I'm going to wrestle with Bobby.' Alexis suddenly decided, slipping off Blaine's side and running away.

'Hey you.' Blaine murmured as he pulled Kurt into his arms.

'Hey.'

'Hmm...I still love you as much, if not more, as I did back then, you know.'

Kurt smiled. 'I never thought I could love you more than I did back then. But I truly love you a thousand times more, and I...I'm just so lucky.'

Blaine smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 'I think we were more energetic back then though.' Kurt blushed at the memory.

'Yes I think so. But we've still got it.' The younger grandparent murmured, pulling Blaine away and into their bedroom.

'Oh you think so?' Blaine chuckled as Kurt took him down, memories flooding back into them.

* * *

_ahahaha this is pretty cute. I'm proud of myself. Review please!_


End file.
